mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Tower
While exploring the depths of Magma Mountains, Mario may stumble across a warp that leads to the Sky Tower. '''This level acts as the Palace of the Wing Cap for this hack, containing the mentioned Wing Cap as well as 5 other stars. To reach the sky palace, Mario must head to the upper layer of Magma mountains, then climb the purple hill in order to grab a shell. Then he must use the shell and navigate to the end of a river that goes under a bridge with black railings where there is a metal box and the mushroom. If Mario were to fall off the stage, he will appear on the metal crate next to the warp. '''Layout The level has a major tower in the center with a four mini towers separated from it by an expansive sky. Mario is automatically equipped with the soon to be gotten Wing Cap upon entering. He is placed near the bottom of the tower and must climb up stairs that wind around the central tower. In order to get even higher, however, the use are warps are required. At the top is the red Wing Cap switch. The other towers only contain a singular platform under the roof which holds items. There are also a couple of high islands as well. Missions Wing Cap Switch The most important mission is to press the Wing Cap at the top of the tower. Jump up the stairs and Mario will reach a dead end quickly. There are a couple of indents on the wall, once of which has a coin in front. Stand here and it will warp Mario higher up. Climb the next set of stairs to reach a second dead end just like the last. Stand on this coin and Mario will be warped to the top of the tower with the Switch. Star on the Roof Now having activated the wing cap, Mario can get this star located on a ledge of the roof. Get to the top of the roof and use the wing to fly to a floating island with a cannon. The roof is steep, so Mario can not walk on it like roofs in other levels. Fly around the roof until you see the ledge with the star on it. Star on the high platform. There is another platform that looms high above the tower. There is a second cannon hidden on top at the very tip of the roof, which is marked by a coin. Use the cannon of the first floating platform to launch Mario into the air so he can fly into the second one. Use this cannon get gain even more height to reach the highest platform. Star on the Far Tower Mario must fly to one of the towers in the distance to grab the star. One tower has the star while the others contain red coins. It is the one that is across to the warp to the top of the tower. Red coins across the sky. Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered around the towers. Their locations are as follows: # Before the warp to the second level # Before the warp to the roof # On the roof next to the roof # In the sky around the roof # Also in the sky around the roof # On the floating island with the cannon # On one of the other smaller towers # On another of the other smaller tower Once Mario collect all 8, the star appears next to the Wing Cap switch Secret lower level of the Tower This star is perched at a ledge at the very bottom of the main tower. This is the only star that does not require the Wing Cap. It is very close to where Mario starts the level, in fact he can jump / fly directly to the ledge if he goes the opposite way of the stairs to go higher. Trivia * This is one of the few stages that use moving textures ** Most of the textures are very odd or broken *** Exactly one of the towers have scrolling textures that move downwards, however, it only seems to work on half of the building. *** The Sky Floor has most of the clouds moving, however, in some places it does not work. Category:Level Category:Location Category:Secret Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Shining Stars Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Kirby